kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gatack
Kamen Rider Gatack|仮面ライダーガタック|Kamen Raidā Gatakku}} is one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Kabuto. The motif is that of a "Kuwagatamushi" or stag beetle. The name is a portmanteau of "kuwa'gata'" and "a't'tack". =Arata Kagami Personality Arata Kagami|加賀美 新|Kagami Arata}} is Gatack's user. He is a field agent of ZECT who also works with Hiyori at Bistro La Salle. He has a good heart but is hot blooded and will often act without thinking about the repercussions of his actions. During the first episode, Kagami attempted to become Kabuto with a Rider Belt but failed as the Kabuto Zecter had chosen Tendou. He joined ZECT in order to avenge his younger brother who was killed by Worms. He was later confronted by Bellcricetusworm, the Worm that had killed and mimicked his brother, Kagami could not bring himself to kill the Worm as he thought it would be killing the last remnants of his brother. Kabuto would also not kill the Worm until Kagami made the choice to allow him to kill the Worm. Kagami was later chosen by the TheBee Zecter to become Kamen Rider TheBee after it rejected the previous user, Sou Yaguruma, and reacted to his desperation to protect the wounded Shadow members. Kagami, however, gave up his role as TheBee after he was torn between the orders of ZECT to eliminate Kabuto and his budding friendship towards Tendou. He later realized that Tendou did not want a friendship with him—after accepting this fact and renewing his pledge to destroy all Worms, Tendou let him back into his life. He was later framed by Shun Kageyama as being a traitor to ZECT, but this was simply to lure the real traitor out. He would have died if Tendou had not saved him. This incident ignites Kagami's will to destroy Worms on his own. Despite being only a field agent, he frequently takes on Worms armed only with his standard-issue collapsible pistol, or picks up a Machine Bladegun from a fallen ZECT Trooper. It is interesting to note that he is the first ZECT Agent to kill a Worm on his own by impaling it with the retractable bayonet of a Machine Bladegun on one occasion, and once with "Clocked-Up" help from Kabuto on another, which lead to a brief moment of bragging and re-telling the events which took place repeatedly, albeit with some exaggerations made and motivated other ZECT Troopers to join in. Fictional character biography Although he is given a chance to test the Gatack Zecter, he was attacked by it when it rejected him. When Kagami goes to rescue the young boy Makoto, whom he met in the warehouse, Makoto's true form is revealed to be Tarantesworm. Tarantesworm kills Kagami and leaves quickly. After the Worm leaves, a mystery man appears and equips Kagami's lifeless body with a Zecter belt. Kagami then revives due to the capability of the ZECT belt's energy field. Later, Kagami calls upon the Gatack Zecter and goes on to fight the Tarantesworm only to be saved by him in the end by shielding him from the explosion detonated by the Shadow Troopers. This convinces him that Worms have a humane side to them; but is mocked when Kabuto tells him he's "naïve as usual." Gatack tells Kabuto that he is who he is and nothing can change that. His design looks similar to Kabuto's except he has mandible horns and is colored blue with red eyes. The voice of Gatack Zecter differs from the other Zecters. He decides to work together with Misaki and Tadokoro to find out the truth of the Masked Rider Project after he confronted Mishima. During a battle, Kagami discovered the true identity of Tsurugi Kamishiro (Kamen Rider Sasword). After seeing Tsurugi's devotion to avenge his sister, Kagami decided to protect Tsurugi. This eventually caused a fight between Gatack and Kabuto to prevent Kabuto from killing Tsurugi. After this, Kagami and Tendou witnessed the transformation of Hiyori to a Worm. Despite her being a Worm, Kagami works together with Tendou to protect her. But their results end in failure as Hiyori disappears with the man in the iron mask. This incident leads Tendou into joining ZECT in order to destroy it from within and also starts collecting Zecters. Kagami does not believe in Tendou's method of collecting all the Zecters so he can save Hiyori. This eventually sparks a furious fight between Gatack and Kabuto, which Gatack ends up losing. Tendou wants Kagami to give up the Gatack Zecter but Kagami refuses, stating that Riders are meant to protect humans. Kagami is seemingly destroyed by Cammarusworm in episode 34, but he is saved when Hyper Kabuto uses the Hyper Zecter, although unsure of its function, to reverse the flow of time and save his life. Even after this Tendou still told Kagami that they will fight one day to finish things. Kagami is told by the ZECT HQ to protect Daigo Tachikawa at first, but Kagami soon discovers he is a Worm, but realizes then he realizes again that Daigo is not a Worm that destroys humans. Kagami later finds Daigo again, this time taking him to Tsurugi's house to heal him. However, after the short confrontation, Daigo realizes Tsurugi is a Worm and uses the Sasword Zecter to escape from him. Kagami was referred to by Tachikawa as Kagami Arata, the one who is chosen by the god of battle. This was also shown in the report found at Area X. During the battle with Cochleaworm, Kabuto’s Red Shoes System activates, which leaves Gatack alone to try and stop him. Ultimately succeeding, they are attacked by the Hopper Riders shortly after and are defeated horribly. In the end however, Kagami and Tendou make a promise with each other, if Tendou goes berserk again and tries to kill Hiyori, Kagami will kill him, vice versa. Tendou also no longer wants to own the Gatack Zecter, for no one would be able to stop him if Kagami were to ever disappear. Kagami's suspicions about ZECT begin to grow during episode 41 when they unknowingly escort a group of Natives. When they are attacked by Pupaworms, the Natives attempt to escape, referring to Gatack as "The Top's son". Confused, he is the first one to meet Reiji Nogi, the executive class Worm that was able to defeat him in one attack. Kagami then goes to his father, and he tells him the origin of ZECT. Kagami discovers that the Natives came to earth 35 years ago and made an agreement to help create the Masked Rider system. In turn, ZECT would help protect the Natives against the Worms that would arrive later. His father tells him that his soul now belongs to the Native, and Kagami needs to be the one to carry it on. After hearing this, Kagami begins to fear that his sole existence is to be the catalyst for defeating Worms. Kagami's faith is further shattered when he discovers Tadakoro is a Native, thanks to the accidental exposure of AMB (Anti Mimic Bomb) gas. Shocked and dismayed, Kagami continues to wonder about why Tadakoro hid this secret, and so he is unable to fight. In turn, he is defeated by both Pupaworms and Nogi in a matter of minutes. Kagami is eventually led off by Misaki, but he is still angry at Tadakoro for hiding the fact that he is a Native. During episode 42, Kagami is chosen as the negotiator to rescue the Natives. Nogi has demanded that ZECT give up their last AMB and they will release the Natives, along with Tadakoro. Kagami, still angry at ZECT refuses and even gives up his Gatack Buckle. However, after Tendou talks to him, he realizes that his father wanted him to save the Natives, but at the time keeping the AMB. Realizing that he needs to catch his father's feelings, Kagami goes and meets Mishima, taking the AMB from him . Through trick and trap, they are able to rescue the Natives and protect the AMB, although Kagami is once again defeated by Nogi. Tendou arrives on the scene and displays his new power as he uses the Perfect Zecter Gun Mode to defeat Cassisworm Dimidius. After patching things up with Tadakoro, Kagami once again has a brighter outlook on life. While playing again at the baseball field, Kagami meets his father again, who shows that he does indeed love Kagami and plays catch with him. In turn, Kagami is finally able to accept his father's feelings. Soon after, Kagami meets Cassisworm Gladius in battle, and his Rider Kick attack goes horribly wrong, with the kick being returned against Kagami. It is later discovered that Gladius and his Worm army are planning to assault Area Z, the place where the original Masked Rider System was created. After leaving the Hospital, Kagami discovers that Tendou is planning to lose to Dark Kabuto in order to find Hiyori's whereabouts, and immediately finds Tendou, shouting the sense back into him. Despite this, Tendou states that he cannot fight for Hiyori anymore, as she is happier with the fake. Kagami however, believes that Hiyori is trying to protect Tendou, and tells him that he needs to go after her. After Tendou leaves for Hiyori's world, Kagami goes on to fight Cassisworm. He meets Kageyama who has once again become TheBee, but their attacks fail, and Nogi defeats them once more. Tendou is able to return to the battle before Tadokoro detonated Area Z. Gatack, Kick Hopper, and Kabuto then execute a three-way Rider Kick, effectively neutralizing Cassisworm who was then destroyed by Hyper Kabuto. Gatack is called upon to fight the Worms that are constantly appearing, but he is sidetracked after discovering that Misaki has agreed to Tsurugi's request for a date. Unwilling to tell her that Tsurugi is a Worm, he follows them on their date, only to discover that Tsurugi does indeed lose control, forcing Kagami to save Misaki. Despite this, both Tsurugi and Misaki end up being completely infuriated at Kagami. Misaki is astonished that Kagami knew all along Tsurugi was a Worm, but never told her. Tsurugi is mad at Kagami for similar reasons, that even though Kagami knew all this, he never told him. Kagami finally tells Tendou of Tsurugi true identity later, but still believes that he isn't entirely evil. Tendou on the other hand, decides to defeat him, as with all other Worms. After rushing off to meet Clipeus once again, Scorpioworm rises from the sea and assaults Kagami. Kagami, unwilling to fight his friend, gets defeated. Meeting Tsurugi again, Kagami tries to convince him to live as a human again, handing him Misaki's present. However, Tsurugi punches Kagami out instead, and takes the Gatack Zecter. Kidnapping Kagami, Tsurugi attempts to destroy all the Zecters, but fails as Kagami and Tendou are able to regain their Zecters. While Tendou goes to fight Scorpioworm, Kagami takes on one of the Clipeuses, effectively defeating him with a Rider Kick. Kagami's father Riku has finally announced to the world, saying that the Worm threat is finally over. Kagami is given the task of delivering the necklaces that can warn humans when a Worm is near. However, he meets conflict in Tendou when Tendou states that there is something desperately wrong with the device. After multiple conflicts, Kagami is finally able to confront Tendou, but Tendou escapes, and only leaves an injured Renge behind. This leaves Kagami, Todokoro, and Misaki even more furious at Tendou for his unexplainable actions. Later on, Kagami encounters Tendou once more and demands to know his reasons for destroying the necklaces. Tendou states that they are turning humans into Natives, not believing this, Kagami and Tendou do battle. With the help of the ZECT Troopers, Kabuto is defeated. After defeating Kabuto, Kagami receives a call from Misaki, telling him that Mishima has taken over ZECT. Kagami then goes to rescue his father, who tells him that no matter what, he must believe Kabuto and fight alongside him. During the final stage, Kagami finally realizes that the necklaces, along with Mishima's broadcast signals, are changing humans into Natives. After knowing Mishima's evil plot, Misaki and Tadokoro aided him. Kagami confronted Mishima and Negishi, only to be defeated by Mishima and is almost killed, until Tendou arrives on the scene. Kagami realizes that they are the only ones who can save the world now, and must do it no matter what. Together with Hyper Kabuto, they are able to destroy Mishima, thus ensuring the safety of the world. Within his last moments, Mishima collides with the meteorite, setting off an explosion and ruining their entire operation. After realizing the battle is over, he removes the Gatack Zecter, and letting it go, watches it fly away with the Kabuto Zecter to an unknown destintation. Kagami then falls to the ground with exhaustion, and as he is relaxing smiles, realizing the battle is finally over. After this, Tadokoro, Misaki, and Renge arrive. Misaki gives a hug to Kagami. Renge does the same to Tendou, giving both great surprise. Tadokoro stands to the side and smiles in victory. During the epilogue, it is shown that Kagami now lives a normal life as a police man, with his father still watching over him. As he is crossing children across the street, a young girl asks him, "Where did the man who walks Heaven's Path go?" Kagami smiles and replies that Tendou is currently out buying tofu. Kagami then looks to Tendou's house which he and the girl are standing in front of then at the sky in wonder. Information Statistics *'Rider Height': 190cm (Masked Form); 194cm (Rider Form) *'Rider Weight': 134kg (Masked Form); 97kg (Rider Form) *'Ability Perimeters': **'Punching Power': 8t (Masked Form); 3t (Rider Form) **'Kicking Power': 9t (Masked Form); 7t (Rider Form) **'Maximum Jump Height': 19m (Masked Form); 36m (Rider Form) **'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s (Masked Form); 100m/5.8s (Rider Form) **'Finisher Power': 19t Gatack Zecter *'Device Type': Gatack Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) *'Animal': Stag Beetle *'Color': Blue *'Cast Off System': Pulling the mandible-like Zecter Horns outward. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE STAG BEETLE!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher': RIDER KICK - Gatack presses the full throttle button on the Gatack Zecter thrice and resets its mandible-like Zecter Horns back to their default position. When the Zecter Horns are switched open again, the tachyon energy stored within the Gatack Zecter is released to the Gatack Horns for refinement then redirected down to Gatack's right leg. Once charged up, Gatack sails at the enemy Worm with jumping tornado kick. In the final episode, Gatack channels the tachyon energy to his left leg instead and delivers a traditional flying kick *'Secondary Finisher': RIDER CUTTING - Gatack's alternative attack via the Double Caliburs' scissor configuration that clutches the adversary between the ion-charged blades where they are split in two. Hyper Zecter *'Device Type': Gatack Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) *'Animal': Stag Beetle *'Color': Blue/Silver *'Hyper Cast-Off System': Pushing the lever-like Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter down. *'Hyper Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE HYPER STAG BEETLE!!!" *'Hyper Clock Up System': The 'slap-switch' on the Hyper Zecter. *'Primary Finisher': MAXIMUM RIDER POWER >>> HYPER KICK - Hyper Gatack pushes down on the Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter which begins a continuous absorption of sub-space tachyon particles via the Tachyon Fractor, doubling Hyper Gatack's power. Initiating the Rider Kick Attack, the tachyon flow is redirected to the Hyper Horn for refinement, then down to the Hyper Step on the right foot allowing Hyper Gatack to execute the 'Hyper' Kick - a traditional flying-kick attack. Equipment *'Rider Belt': A belt designed by ZECT specifically for the Gatack Zecter. Its properties are similar to the Kabuto Buckle, also containing the ability to repair itself. It has also been shown that the energy radiation released from the buckle is capable of reviving a near-dead person. *'Gatack Double Calibur': Gatack's weapons; shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. When the Caliburs are interlocked, they create a scissor-like weapon resembling a stag beetle's mandibles; the "RIDER CUTTING" finisher is then activated as the charge on the Double Calibur starts immediately. *'Gatack Vulcan': Gatack's weapons; two shoulder-mounted rotary cannons, one on each side, present in Masked Form. Each vulcan has unlimited ammunition. The vulcan has a shooting radius extended as far as 1 kilometer. A few shots from the vulcans are able to kill multiple Worms in Episodes 23, 24 and 32. Despite the name, they are not actually vulcan guns. * Gatack Extender: Special bike designed for Gatack; it has two modes: Masked Mode and Ex Mode. In the latter configuration, which Gatack cannot ride in Masked Form, the bike becomes a surfboard-like vehicle which can fly very quickly and destroy multiple Worms with its mandibles. Also, with the Kabuto Extender present, a team finisher named the Extend Rider Drop can be executed. Tossed into the air off the Kabuto Extender's EX Anchor, the Gatack Extender is then driven into the enemy from above by Gatack's kick. **'Masked Mode' ***'Length': 2100mm ***'Width': 1350mm ***'Height': 770mm ***'Top speed': 410km/h **'Ex Mode' ***'Length': 3230mm ***'Width': 610mm ***'Height': 1850mm ***'Top speed': 700km/h